Blue Moon Skies
by Poison Kiyoshi
Summary: Hakkou, a boy from a once flourishing world, leaves everything behind to gain power from darkness. In hope of gaining his desires, he leaves his home, where he feels imprisoned, to joing the Organization. While he is gone, his home world is destroyed. In


Blue Moon Skies

Chapter 1: Suffocation

* * *

"I'm so...lonely...I never thought this would be my outcome. I had so many hopes, so many dreams. And now I' m just nothing, no one, a misshapen shadow cast upon the cold concrete of this world. I have to...go back."

'_No.'_

"You have turned from that path long ago. Hakkou, you can no longer go back."

"Kara! You caught me off guard. What are you doing lurking in these dark shadows?"

That was Hakkou's question. Why had Kara been lurking in the shadows? She hadn't usually been found creeping through the dark alleyways of what is left of a forgotten world. A world once known for peace, harmony, and happiness, now desecrated, left to decompose along with all of the other once flourishing worlds.

This world had once been Hakkou's home, a place he found friendship and love, now so lonely. And Hakkou, he had so carelessly forsaken it for what he believed he truly desired. Power in the darkness.

"Why do you make it seem like I am so suspicious? I only come to bring you back." With her words, Kara revealed the small, azure, star-shaped jewel from her trench coat pocket. "It is time to leave. You have lingered among this rumble long enough."

With such words, Hakkou became angered at what she had called his home. Rubble. This was his home. He grew up here, and she would so carelessly degrade the name of this wonderful, magnificent city on a world most familiar to him. No, it was no longer wonderful and magnificent, and it was his fault.

"I will not return! I am through with this nonsense, this...foolishness." As Hakkou's voice faded on the last few words of his sentence, he remembered his mother's face, the last day he would ever see her again.

"_Hakkou! Why do you leave us when we are in such dire need of assistance!" _his mother yelled. "_You know if you leave, this world has no hope. You're joining the wrong side. We need you here, to protect us. More and more stars fade away each day. It is just a matter of time before our world too is reduced to mere wastelands. I know of the outside situations, what you seek is darkness. You must seek light. Only in light will you find what you are truly searching for."_

"_Mother. I know what I am searching for. I am tired of living my life the way it is. I feel as though I am a prisoner, locked away to die on this pathetic world. If I leave, I will be able to find so much more than what this place has to offer. I can become great! I can make something of myself!_ _This world will come to no harm. With darkness on my side and strength in my heart, I can save this world from it's own destruction!"_

"_Strength in you heart, my son. With darkness aiding you...you will have no heart..."_

Those words of wisdom from his mother had not phased the young boy. He was focused on one thing only, power. And yes, power was what corrupted him. He had been driven by his own greed, his own desires of what he could be. His mother had been right, about everything. His world was not saved, he had no heart.

"I see you are deep in thought. Are you remembering the old days? I see that look in your eyes. The same look you always get when you think about your mother. It's a pity her worthless life had to end in such a way."

"Shut up! Shut up!." Hakkou screamed at the top of his lungs. "You are the worthless one. You find pleasure in making others miserable, though you wallow in self pity yourself." Hakkou had had enough of her cruel words. He would not go back. Never. He had done so many things to let so many loved ones down. He would not lose anything more of what he had. He had nothing left, only memories. And those memories he would cherish and regret for the rest of his life.

"Hakkou...You have nothing but the Organization. Come back. We need you."

"The Organization needs no one. Don't you see that? Don't you see the..."

"Light! Light! Is that what you were going to say? Don't try to pull the innocent act on me. I know what you have done and what you are still capable of. You abandoned the light once, you gave in to the darkness. How can you change who you are?" Kara held the jewel out in front of her, arm stretched to be sure it was in Hakkou's view. "You are part of the Organization, and the Organization is part of you." A pale blue light began to shimmer from the gem.

The light shone on Kara's long, ebony hair, catching in her web of raven colored locks. Her eyes of crimson caught the rays and sent shivers up Hakkou's spine. This look, the perfect way she looked now was what first drew his attention towards her. Her innocent nature drew him towards her like a moth to the flame. Though she had been stolen by the darkness, he still remembered her as she once was, back when they lived as best friends in their hometown. He had loved her and vowed that one day he would make her his wife. That thought was also abandoned when one day she left him a note in his mailbox.

_Hakkou,_

_I have been thinking a lot lately. I can no longer stay here. I am prisoner of my own desires. What I want most is to be free, but here, it seems I am being mocked by nature and have been thrown in a cage. I am sorry. It breaks my heart that I must leave you now, of all times. We have protected and saved this world many times_, _we have not saved ourselves from our longing. What I need now is freedom, and with the Organization, I will achieve it. I regret that I will never see this world again, but you are stronger than me, and I know that you can deal with this imprisonment better than I can. I can finally say, I am free._

_Kara_

He loved her, once. But that time has long been forgottenand she lost her self over the years.She had lost her innocence to the darkness. Hakkou no longer loved her, he hated her for what she had become.

"I have told you before. I will not return. And as you have said, I am stronger than you, so forcing me is useless."

"Hakkou, you are such a fool. You, stronger than me? Anyway I don't need force. The Organization shall have you. You will not be left to aide him in his quest to save..." The jewel began to shine brighter. Soon, the light shone purple, and then crimson. The light engulfed Hakkou and he was blinded. The light faded and only darkness was left, lingering upon his body. He started to choke on the darkness.

"What?...Aide...who...quest...saving?" The darkness was taking him once again. Kara had reverted to using her magic to regain Hakkou. "Why...?" The darkness dried his mouth, made it feel like cotton. He was suffocating, he was in pain. The darkness gripped at his muscular, toned arms he had established from his years of training. It's grip tightened, now bruising his body. More darkness seeped down his throat. He was dying, he was actually dying. His head throbbed, his body ached, consciousness was slipping away from him. He was now sprawled out on the ground, pinned by the darkness. His back arched as a deep pain stabbed right through him. As more and more of his vision faded, he heard Kara's words.

"Accept your fate. This is what you have become..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Like so many before me have said, I do not own and have not created Kingdom Hearts. I have however created the characters Hakkou and Kara that I used in this chapter.  
Poison Kiyoshi


End file.
